1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner suction pipe, comprising a first pipe segment, a second pipe segment, and a third pipe segment, the pipe segments being telescopically connected to one another and the first pipe segment being located between the second pipe segment and the third pipe segment.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaner suction pipes are known in the prior art in a host of configurations. Telescoping vacuum cleaner suction pipes offer the advantage that they can be matched to the body size of the operator or to different usage situations by changing the length for short or long distances in order, on the one hand, to enable ergonomic operation, and on the other hand, to ensure multifunctional use of the vacuum cleaner for various vacuuming tasks.
These vacuum cleaner suction pipes for implementing the telescoping capacity usually comprise a plurality of pipe segments which are arranged in succession and are inserted into one another so that they can be telescoped relative to one another by axially moving the pipe segments. In order to change the length of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe, the pipe segments are displaced manually by the operator, i.e., they are pushed axially into or onto one another. To lock a certain position of the pipe segments, the most varied catch mechanisms are known which reliably prevent unwanted relative motion of the pipe segments during use of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe. Often, depressions in the walls of the pipe segments are used; they interact with corresponding blocking elements on the other pipe segments. For producing the depressions in the walls, the pipe segments must have a certain minimum wall thickness as a result of which the production cost is raised in addition to the material cost.
In vacuum cleaner suction pipes known from the prior art, the position of each pipe segment relative to the following pipe segment can be adjusted independently of one another. This has the advantage that the vacuum cleaner suction pipe is adjustable in a plurality of length configurations. However, the disadvantage arises that, each pipe segment must have its own latching mechanisms with a blocking element which ensures latching of the pipe segments and which must be blocked or opened separately by the operator.